Dark World One-Shots
by roo17
Summary: Little one-shots based on the movie Thor 2: The Dark World
1. Chapter 1: Nothing But Guilt

He feels nothing but guilt.

Loki knows it is his fault. Knows that if he hadn't gave the Kursed the suggestion to take the stairs on the left, his mother would still be alive. That if he had just disobeyed the Chitauri, despite the unending pain they promised if he should fail at retrieving the Tesseract, then maybe, _maybe_ he could have come home to Asgard without being stuck in a cell. That if he had just continued to play his façade and pretend to not care, he wouldn't have been stuck in a cell, and he would have been there to protect her; even if it meant giving his life.

But he hadn't disobeyed the Chitauri, and he hadn't continued wearing the mask he had worn for centuries. Instead, he did what he always did: he failed. Because the god of mischief wasn't allowed to win. It was his destiny to fail at every single thing he did in life; to have the same outcome over and over again.

And this had been no exception.

He sets the book down on the table next to him and gets to his feet. He finds that his legs are numb, and that the rest of his body is starting to quickly grow numb as well. He walks to the middle of his room where he stands there for a moment.

He feels nothing but guilt, for he had played a role in her death unknowingly.

He feels nothing but guilt, for he had not been there to protect her.

He feels nothing but guilt, for the very last thing he had ever said to her was, "You are not my mother."

And he releases a powerful wave of magic, along with a scream of anguish he makes sure no one else can hear.

He feels nothing but guilt, for he had let the only person he had ever truly and utterly loved, and trust completely, die.

He feels nothing but guilt.

And sorrow.

And disgust.

And hatred.

He feels _nothing._

* * *

**_A/N: GUESSED WHO JUST WATCHED THOR 2?! THAT'S RIGHT, I DID. DID I LOVE IT? YES. YES I DID. In fact, I found out my mom and dad bought it for me the day it came out. I also found out they bought a HD TV the same day. Wanna take a guess at what movie we played first on the new TV? Go on, take a guess. What's that? Thor 2, you say? Well you are absolutely CORRECT. Did I almost have a heart attack when I came home that day? Yep._**

**_Okay, focusing on this one-shot. I watched behind the scenes of Thor 2, and they said that Loki knows he's partially responsible for his mother's death. THEY said it, not me. So this little bit popped into my mind. Like it? Review, please! Thank you!_**

_Your ice/water elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


	2. Chapter 2: Trust My Rage

"Trust my rage."

Thor couldn't help but still at those words. He closed his eyes and took in a slow, deep breath. And Thor did trust Loki's rage, but not because he knew how deep that rage could run, but because of an entirely different reason.

It was the way his brother had said the words. Quiet, almost a whisper. And _dripping_ with honesty, with promise. He knew when Loki said something and actually _meant_ it when he said it like that. It had probably been the only honest thing that had slipped from his brother's mouth in almost two years. But, then again, he could be wrong. He was always a fool for falling for the god of mischief's lies.

But, no. This time, it was no lie.

"Trust my rage."

He will trust his rage.

Because he found that when Loki's rage got the best of him, very few people were able to take down the trickster.

Very few people ever lived to tell of that rage.

But this time, Thor had a feeling that _no one_ would live to tell stories of that undying rage.

He would make damn sure of that.

"Trust my rage."

When he responds, it is very quiet, barely a whisper, and it is too quiet for the other male to hear, but Thor, he _knows_ his brother hears his answer anyway.

"I do," is his answer.

* * *

_**A/N: So I'll try to think of some more little one-shots for Thor 2. Hopefully they won't be as...gloomy as these have been. A few of the one-shots may be slightly AU, or may even take place after the movie. If you have any suggestions or parts you want me to do a one-shot for, lemme know, please! I'll be more than happy to take on the challenge. Or, as I should say: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.**_

_Your ice/water elemental,  
__~»roo the psycho«_


End file.
